El chico más genial de la clase
by AlenDarkStar
Summary: Si hicieran una encuesta sobre cuál era el chico más genial de la clase sin duda Sasuke sería el ganador, como el último del Clan Uchiha y un shinobi de gran talento con una personalidad misteriosa no es algo que deba sorprender. Son muchas las fans de Sasuke pero Ino y Sakura son las que destacan y están dispuestas a todo aunque quizás algo las haga cambiar de parecer.
**Aviso:** Este fic sucede antes de la misión de Naruto al país de la Olla y poco después de que el equipo Siete sea asignado.

 **Advertencia:** No contiene bashing aunque pueda parecerlo. Las personalidades mostradas son las que tenían al principio de la serie, antes de que maduraran y desarrollaran como personajes, sin contar que están algo exageradas.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

 **El chico más genial de la clase**

Sasuke era el chico más genial de la clase, eso era algo que todas las chicas decían, o al menos la mayoría. Sasuke Uchiha era el que tenía las mejores notas en la Academia, era guapo y tenía un aire de misterio que lo rodeaba que le resultaba atrayente a muchas.

Sakura Haruno era una de sus admiradoras. Ella no sabía qué era lo que más le gustaba de él, si era su cabello negro como la noche más oscura o su nariz perfilada. Si eran esos ojos negros y fríos como dos pozos sin fondo o su piel tan blanca como la misma luna a la que le pedía por el amor del Uchiha. Podría ser su personalidad, el que fuera tan popular. Debía luchar con todas sus fuerzas para llamar su atención, para ser mejor que las otras chicas, y eso incluía a Ino, especialmente a la Yamanaka.

Ella había sido su mejor amiga pero también se había interesado en Sasuke por lo que Sakura se declaró como su rival. Prefería perder la amistad con la rubia antes que perder la esperanza de una posible relación con Sasuke. No le perdonaría fácilmente el que no hubiera tomado en cuenta lo que ella pudiera sentir por el Uchiha ni tuvo la confianza para contárselo.

También le molestaba lo melosa que podía ser. Varias veces la había visto tratando de seducirlo con su larga cabellera. Ambas se la dejaron crecer para convertirse en su mujer ideal, todas las niñas de su edad lo hicieron, con una pequeña excepción.

Cuando había sido asignada al grupo de Sasuke se sintió tan feliz, un paso más cerca de su boda con el Uchiha. Incluso esa noche soñó con ser la madre de los futuros Uchiha, bebés perfectos en todo el sentido de la palabra.

Y aunque no había resultado tan fácil como esperaba no perdía las esperanzas. Por eso se encontraba en camino a la zona comercial. Quería abrazar a Sasuke, colgarse de su hombro y marcarlo como suyo.

Sabía que las probabilidades de encontrarlo eran pocas pero no le importaban. Confiaba en que el amor que sentía por él guiaría su camino, que como en una historia de amor, después del encuentro casual, él caería rendido a sus pies y admitiría amarla.

Sus esperanzas permanecían vivas y era por eso que soportaba a Naruto. Él era lo que menos le gustaba de estar en el equipo Siete. Inmaduro, impulsivo, hiperactivo, todo lo contrario a Sasuke Uchiha. No entendía cómo se había graduado de la Academia y menos aún como era ninja.

Logró encontrar a Sasuke pero la sonrisa se borró de su rostro cuando vio a Ino Yamanaka, su rival. Ella no tardó en notar su presencia ni la de Sasuke, ambas salieron corriendo hacia el Uchiha, ninguna estaba dispuesta a perder.

Pero antes de que pudieran llegar a su objetivo, este había desaparecido en medio de la gente. No era la primera ni la última vez que algo así les sucedía.

Solo lograron encontrar a Naruto, Shikamaru y Chouji. Ambas suspiraron pesadamente, ninguno de ellos comprendía el amor. Naruto decía amarla pero aquello no era cierto, él sola la acosaba y eso era muy diferente.

— ¿Otra vez acosando a Sasuke? —preguntó Shikamaru con cansancio cuando le preguntaron por el moreno.

—Claro que no —respondieron ambas kunoichis al unísono —, solo queríamos verlo.

Ambas se miraron desafiantes, molestas por coincidir en la respuesta, principalmente porque se trataba de Sasuke Uchiha.

—Las chicas son complicadas —agregó Chouji mientras comía sus papas.

—Es que los hombres son demasiado idiotas como para entendernos —respondió Ino a la vez que agitaba su rubia cabellera en un gesto coqueto.

—Sakura —le gritó Naruto tan ruidoso como siempre — ¿Saldrías conmigo a comer ramen?

— Yo solo puedo salir con Sasuke —respondió Sakura después de producir un sonido que simulaba la acción de vomitar.

—En tus sueños, frentona —le gritó Ino —, es obvio que mi Sasuke tarde o temprano se rendirá ante mi sex apel.

—No creo que le gusten las cerdas —respondió Sakura con una vena en la frente palpitando.

—Las mujeres son tan problemáticas, mejor vamos a comer algo de barbacoa.

—Esa voz me gusta, Shikamaru.

—Apoyo la idea —comentó Naruto feliz —, aunque hay algo que quiero hacer primero.

Ninguna de las kunoichis notó como los shinobis se alejaban por estar discutiendo ni las miradas cómplices que ellos se dedicaron. En aquel momento poco le importaba lo que pudiera pensar de ellas, después de todo su rivalidad era famosa en Konoha.

Además Sasuke era su prioridad y no se detendrían hasta encontrarlo. En momentos como ese envidiaba el byakugan. Aunque inmediatamente desechó la idea, no le parecía nada agradable el lucir unas antiestéticas venas hinchadas alrededor de los ojos y más si estos tenían apariencia de huevo duro, no sus ojos verdes la ayudarían a conquistar el amor de su hombre soñado.

Una gran sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al ver a quien había elegido como futuro esposo, al último de los Uchihas, al mejor shinobi de su promoción, a su compañero de equipo, Sasuke Uchiha.

Pero debía apurarse si quería alcanzarlo, Ino se encontraba cerca, demasiado para su gusto. Y aunque inmediatamente se delató corriendo hasta el encuentro del pelinegro no se arrepintió de hacerlo.

Ino Yamanaka no tardó en notar la reacción de la pelirrosa y seguirla, no le dejaría tan fácil conquistar a Sasuke Uchiha. Y esta vez el pelinegro no pudo desaparecer, las kunoichis habían logrado colgarse de sus hombros sin tener la menor consideración a su espacio privado.

El Uchiha no hizo ningún esfuerzo en disimular la molestia que sentía, nunca lo había hecho y tampoco pretendía hacerlo. Tampoco les permitió quedar mucho tiempo sobre sus hombros, con un rápido movimiento logró alejarse de sus dos admiradoras. Aquella reacción aunque agresiva no pareció ofender a las kunoichis, después de todo ya estaban acostumbradas a la actitud del Uchiha.

—¡Sasuke! —gritaron al unísono para luego fulminarse con la mirada.

El Uchiha no dijo nada, solo se retiró del lugar. No estaba de humor para tolerar a sus fangirls aunque tampoco era como si alguna vez lo hubiera estado. Alguien como él no tenía tiempo para esas cosas, en su mente solo había espacio para dos cosas: matar a su hermano y renacer a su clan pero principalmente acabar con Itachi Uchiha.

Ino y Sakura no estaban listas para dejar ir a Sasuke por lo que no tardaron en seguirlo. Sorpresivamente no fue difícil ya que el shinobi detuvo su caminar por su propia cuenta.

Corazones se dibujaron en sus ojos al creer que Sasuke se les declararía, habían esperado ese momento por tanto tiempo. Aunque también se conformaban con una cita, eso sí, el Ichiraku quedaba fuera de opción.

El Uchiha se acercó a ellas con pasos lentos y firmes, demasiado lentos quizás, o era que ellas estaban ansiosas por lo que tuviera que decirles. Pocas veces Sasuke dejaba de ignorarlas y debían aprovechar cada momento. El brillo de sus ojos aumentaba a cada instante y cuando finalmente Sasuke estuvo frente a ellas soltaron el más ruidoso "Sasuke" de sus vidas.

Varios de los que pasaron por allí se quedaron viéndolas sintiendo pena ajena por ellas y más cuando se empujaron mutuamente. Otras chicas les dedicaron una mirada cargada de envidia, en especial a Sakura que era su compañera de equipo. Les molestaba el que ambas kunoichis hubieran conseguido algo de la atención de Sasuke.

Pero todo aquello cambió cuando el Uchiha llevó su dedo índice a la naríz y comenzó a hurgar dentro de la misma. Los rostros de Ino y Sakura no tardaron en mostrarse horrorizados, ninguna podía creerlo.

Todo aquello era insólito. Sasuke Uchiha, el último de su clan, el mejor de su generación, poseedor del sharingan, el shinobi más atractivo y el chico más genial de la clase… se estaba hurgando la nariz y no parecía molesto.

Aquello era más de lo que Ino y Sakura podían resistir. Salieron corriendo, no tan seguras del amor que le profesaban al Uchiha. Había sido tan asqueroso y ninguna quería a un novio que sacara cosas de su nariz en público.

Tal vez si ellas hubieran sido más atentas hubieran notado cómo la sombra de Sasuke se estiraba más de lo normal, como esta llegaba hasta Shikamaru Nara. Quien sospechosamente tenía la misma pose que el Uchiha y se encontraba cerca de Chouji y Naruto quienes se reían como locos al ver lo ocurrido.

Pero no era algo que tuviera importancia. Días después todos olvidaron lo ocurrido y ellas volvieron a intentar conseguir el afecto del Uchiha. Incluso Sasuke aunque disfrutó de esos días en que no era el más genial de la clase y no debía preocuparse de ser acosado.

* * *

 **Notas autora:**

Si llegaste hasta aquí gracias por leer.

¿Qué más puedo agregar? Este fic no pretende ofender a nadie, es solo una historia ligera sobre los shinobis en sus primeros días, cuando todavía no maduraban.


End file.
